Día De Fiebre
by RozenDark
Summary: La lógica y detallada explicación, de como un hermoso día, puede acabar siendo el más pésimo y muy horrible de tu vida, o tal vez, ¿no?. Ashiya cae enfermo con fiebre y Abeno debe cuidarlo. Y para Abeno, ¿Ashiya es muy lindo sonrojado por la fiebre?, o ¿simplemente se negará a esos extraños y nuevos sentimientos de amor?. Yaoi. Abeno Haruitsuki x Ashiya Hanae (AbeShiya)


**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Fukigen Na Mononokean son propiedad de Kiri Wazawa. La historia es 100% mía.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Todo por una Fiebre"**

Aquel día era relativamente normal. El hermoso y día mostraba un enorme y deslumbrante sol, que a pesar del clima frio del invierno, otorgaba un ligero y acogedor calorcito. Los cantos de las aves, apenas y se hacían escuchar, después de todo, la mayoría ya habían ido al sur, para evitar congelarse.

El despertador de cierto chico, fue lo que resonó en aquella humilde habitación. Y el peli azul se restregó los ojos con pereza, para después apagar aquel insistente aparato. Abrió sus azules ojos y lanzo un gran bostezo. Se levantó y estiro, pero al dar un paso siquiera, un pequeño mareo lo ataco. Se llevó la mano a la frente y frunció el ceño apenas, debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

—No, hoy no puedo enfermarme, Abeno-san me mataría si falto a ese trabajo —, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, negando una y otra vez, no quería enfermarse ahora.

Su nombre, Ashiya Hanae, un chico que por algo muy inusual en su primer día de preparatoria, termino trabajando para un extraño y muy mal humorado exorcista, amante de los Yokais, los cuales, no eran tan malos como la gente los hacia ver.

Desesperado, fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos parecían cansados y ni que decir de su sonrojado rostro. Suspiro y se armó de valor, ajusto el agua, para que no saliera ni tan fría, ni tan caliente, un término que por lo menos le bajara algo la calentura de aquel resfriado. Tuvo que reprimir varios gritos, lo que menos quería, era alertar a su madre y que esta lo obligara a quedarse en casa. Salió temblando, y se secó lo mejor que pudo, para después vestirse con su habitual uniforme, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de usar un chaleco, ahora usaba un suéter amarillo y una bufanda roja, sin olvidar unos guantes rojos, porque si antes había frio, ahora sí que había demasiado frio.

—Abeno-san no debe saber de mi resfriado…achuu —, y comenzó a estornudar lo más silencioso y discreto que podía.

Salió, tratando de verse lo más sano posible y sonrió apenas a su alegre madre, la cual se extrañó al ver que no probó ningún bocado del desayuno.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llego a la escuela, totalmente agitado y friolento. Hizo todo lo usual al entrar a la escuela y llego a su salón, lugar donde como siempre, su jefe y compañero de clases estaba durmiendo, antes de comenzar a prestar atención a las aburridas explicaciones de su maestro.

Se sentó en silencio y solamente dio un desanimado saludo, cosa que extraño en demasía al rubio frente a él.

— ¿Y ese milagro? —, el rubio viro a ver extrañado al chico, generalmente andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo saludaba de manera efusiva, pero ese día llego y apenas y lo saludo.

—Ashiya lo miro con cansancio, para después negar de manera rápida y sonreír lo más que podía —. No es nada…cosas de familia —, se carcajeo con nerviosismo.

El rubio no le tomo importancia, después de todo, cada quien con sus asuntos. Así que regreso a su misma posición y decidió seguir durmiendo un rato más, así tendría fuerzas para el trabajo de esa tarde.

Ashiya por su parte, suspiro con alivio al ver que su jefe le había creído. Vio de reojo que su maestro había llegado, pero apenas y le hacía caso, su cabeza le dolía aún más y tenía mucho frio, pero debía resistir aunque sea por ese día.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las clases terminaron, los alumnos ya se habían retirado, todos excepto aquel par, los cuales ya estaban en la azotea, listos para el trabajo, o al menos en el caso del rubio, porque el peli azul se sentía aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

— ¿Estas bien? —, preguntó Abeno, mientras veía al tembloroso Hanae —. Digo, todo el día te la pasaste murmurando cosas, más de lo habitual, además, temblabas con cada cosa que tratabas de hacer y por lo general, tu eres el que me insiste para comer, pero hoy, no comiste absolutamente nada —, le dijo con una expresión llena de seriedad, aunque muy en el fondo le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento del peli azul.

Ashiya por su parte, se puso nervioso, Abeno era muy listo y perceptivo, no era raro que se haya dado cuenta de ese inusual comportamiento, pero simplemente, la fiebre no le permitía actuar normal. Para empezar, cada que quería estornudar, se iba corriendo lejos de aquel rubio, y ni que decir de su falta de apetito o sus calosfríos sin control. Suspiro hondo y sonrió para tranquilizar al dueño de la Mononokean.

—Estoy muy bien, es solo que tuve unos problemas en casa, pero nada de qué preocuparse —, respondió nervioso, esperaba que Abeno le creyera aquella mentira o no sabría qué hacer.

—El rubio lo miro de manera inquisidora, analizando cada una de las expresiones del chico —. Si tú lo dices, solo espero que no mientas —, le envió una mirada llena de advertencia.

Después de eso, Abeno hizo aparecer la puerta de la Mononokean. Ambos entraron, siendo recibidos por el siempre alegre y amoroso Peludito, quien se restregaba en las piernas del peli azul. El tintineo de la Mononokean, les hizo virar a ver aquel pergamino donde siempre les escribía su sentir del día a día.

— ¿Listos para el trabajo de búsqueda? (°-°)/

Ambos chicos leyeron en silencio aquella pregunta. Abeno solamente se colocó su hayori rojo y se preparó mentalmente para aquel trabajo. Ashiya por su parte, tenía unas inmensas ganas de estornudar, pero se las aguantaba frente a todos.

—Mononokean, sabes perfectamente que ese fruto es muy difícil encontrar y aun con el niño de cinco años, va a ser muy difícil encontrarlo —, le respondió serio.

Su misión, encontrar un extraño y muy inusual fruto del inframundo, fruto que solamente se daba en un extraño bosque cambiante. Aquel fruto era sumamente difícil de encontrar y solamente unos cuantos tenían ese privilegio. Según los Yokais, y hasta el mismo legislador, aquel extraño fruto, no solo tenía un exquisito sabor, también otorgaba más años de vida y juventud en los humanos, otros decían que en los Yokais aumentaba poderes y habilidades. Su cliente, un pequeño Yokai que quería ser más fuerte, para así impresionar a su amada prometida, según el chiquitín, ya había tratado de encontrarlo, pero al no tener éxito y estar a punto de rendirse, se topó con Manjiro, el cual le dijo acerca de la habilidad que Ashiya tenía para encontrar objetos, y allí estaba la razón principal del peli azul para parecer en buen estado.

—Bueno, no importa, Mononokean, abre la puerta al inframundo —, le pidió.

La Mononokean hizo lo pedido, no sin antes desearles buena suerte en la búsqueda.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llegaron al inframundo, decididos a comenzar a caminar, pero la voz de su reciente cliente, detuvo su andar. Ambos lo miraron, pensando lo mismo, "que pequeño era", y no era nada de extrañarse, si el señor Shino tenía la forma de un curioso ratoncito blanco, con extrañas alas de mariposa, y a lado del señor, estaba Manjiro, sonriéndoles agradecido, por haber ayudado a ese pobre diablo, como le decía.

—No saben cuan agradecido estoy con ustedes, solo espero y puedan encontrar la manzana milagro —, les dijo preocupado, esos chicos eran su última esperanza.

Básicamente, la misión era encontrar aquella manzana, la cual tenía una forma igual a una manzana, con la única diferencia de ser dorada con hojas rojas. Aquel fruto tenia milagro en su nombre, debido a sus efectos en quien lo consumía, en este caso, aquel Yokai lo necesitaba, debido a que su amada era heredera de una fortuna, y el padre de esta, que a pesar de haber formado un acuerdo de compromiso con el padre del señor Shino, necesitaba de alguien fuerte que protegiera su casa y a su hija. Shino era de todo, menos fuerte, por ello decidió buscar aquel fruto, todo por amor.

—No te preocupes Shino, te digo que estos chicos son buenos en esto, especialmente Ashiya, ese chico logro encontrar mi anillo en cuestión de horas y eso que Abeno-san ya llevaba días sin lograr dar con el —, Manjiro se encargó de contar lo que había visto, él confiaba ciegamente en el peli azul.

—No se preocupe Shino-san, haré lo que pueda y encontraré la manzana —, Ashiya le sonrió apenas, tratando de no sonar congestionado.

—Y yo estaré con él —, el rubio le hizo ver —. Yo mismo me encargaré de cumplir con el trabajo.

Y ambos chicos, junto con Peludito, se adentraron a ese gran bosque, debían aprovechar las pocas horas que les quedaban para poder encontrar aquel fruto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya habían pasado dos horas, y en ese tiempo, Ashiya había entendido por completo la razón del nombre de ese bosque. Ya habían caminado bastante, y con cada media hora, el clima del lugar cambiaba, pasando de invierno a verano, o de verano a primavera, justo ahora estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y el rubio seguía caminando como si nada, mientras que Peludito andaba dentro de su mochila y el muriéndose de frio debido a la alta temperatura que había tomado su cuerpo.

Trato de enfocar su atención para encontrar el fruto y poder salir de aquel lugar, pero el palpitante dolor de cabeza no se lo permitía. Su cuerpo tiritaba de frio y había comenzado a castañear los dientes. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y jadeaba con cada tortuoso paso que daba, era oficial, su enfermedad ya era grave.

—A…Abeno-san, ¿cree que podamos descansar en algún lugar? —, le pregunto con trabajo, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le dolía la garganta.

—El rubio lo miro con seriedad —. No —, respondió tajante —. Ese fruto es muy difícil de encontrar, contando que no tenemos mucho tiempo y que este bosque es el más grande del inframundo —, simplemente se negaba, no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

El peli azul bajo la mirada, mientras se abrazaba así mismo. Era en momentos como ese, que maldecía el poco tacto que el rubio poseía, o al menos con él o los humanos, porque si se hubiera tratado de algún Yokai, o incluso por Yahiko, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el mismo hubiera buscado un refugio.

Detuvo su andar, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, su vista se había tornado borrosa. Incluso pudo ver apenas, como Peludito asomaba su cabeza para verlo preocupado. Negó con premura y miro al frente, solo para darse cuenta de que había perdido de vista a su rubio jefe.

— ¿Abeno-san? —, lo llamo en susurro, agradecía que su voz logro salir apenas.

Dispuesto a encontrarlo, dio unos pasos, pero no llego muy lejos, cuando la fiebre y el mareo hicieran de las suyas. Lo último que su borrosa vista vio, fue a Peludito salir de su mochila, mientras lo veía con preocupación, ya luego, todo se volvió negro.

 **~.o0o.~**

Abeno llevaba rato caminando, creyendo que el peli azul lo seguía. Solo cuando miro con discreción hacia atrás, para comprobar que el chico no tenía nada malo, se dio cuenta de que no había señal alguna de su empleado.

— ¡Maldito niño de cinco años! —, estaba furioso, no podía creer que Ashiya se le perdiera cada que lo dejaba de ver.

Iba a caminar, dispuesto a encontrar al chico antes de que algo malo le ocurriera, cuando frente a él vio el objeto que buscaba.

Una gran, jugosa y dorada manzana. Al parecer la última, sabia de ante mano que aquel arbusto solamente daba tres manzanas milagrosas y tuvo suerte de encontrarla. La tomo entre sus manos y la guardo en su hayori. Comenzó a caminar de regreso, tal vez por donde había caminado estaba el chico.

No paso mucho cuando se topó con Peludito, el cual revoloteaba veloz a su alrededor. Se extrañó, especialmente porque el pequeño Yokai, lo jalaba para llevarlo con él. De pronto, le llego a la mente el peli azul, así que siguió a Peludito y se detuvo alarmado, cuando a lo lejos, vio al peli azul inconsciente en aquel lodoso terreno.

— ¡Ashiya! —, con prisa, se le acercó para verificar su estado, solo para darse cuenta que ardía en fiebre —. Así que por esto actuabas raro —, frunció el ceño, debido a la molestia que le había llegado —. ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste nada? —, sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero no podía evitar reprocharle por todo eso.

Después de unos segundos, recordó como el chico le pidió parar para descansar, pero se negó. Miro con preocupación al chico y se reprochó por no haber accedido a esa petición, lo más seguro para él, era que Ashiya pensaba que no le importaba, y no era de extrañarse, si cuando el peli azul perdió su habilidad de ver a los Yokais, lo despidió a si, sin más. Otra media hora llego, y para mala suerte paso de ser lluvia a invierno. Examino al chico y se sonrojo al verlo jadear con las mejillas sonrojadas a mil, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿acaso pensaba que Ashiya se veía lindo de esa manera?, negó con prisa y tomo al chico entre sus brazos.

Peludito lo guio a una cueva, al menos allí podrían refugiarse hasta que vuelva a ser verano. Recostó al febril chico en el frio suelo de aquella cueva y se levantó con prisa, debía bajarle la fiebre con algo, así que de aquella bolsa que cargaba, saco una manta, y con toda la pena del mundo, quito aquellas mojadas prendas y lo envolvió con la manta.

Se puso de pie y salió sin decir palabra alguna. Regreso con trozos de madera e hizo una fogata.

—Hay que ver cuán necio y testarudo puedes llegar a ser. —Le dijo en voz baja, mientras tocaba la frente del durmiente —, la fiebre subió —. Miró frustrado hacia afuera y se preocupó, la nieve no cedía y Ashiya temblaba aún más.

Se estaba alterando, no podía simplemente salir con el chico a cuestas, porque era arriesgar la vida del peli azul. El pequeño Yokai andaba desanimado y veía al tembloroso chico con preocupación y tristeza. Era oficial, no buscaba que hacer para ayudar al chico.

Miro al chico y se olvidó por completo de todo. Del Yokai que lo esperaba ansioso, de Manjiro que perjuro a favor de su trabajo, incluso de su misión y deber como amo de la Mononokean. Saco aquella manzana y cerró sus ojos. ¿Ashiya valía tanto como para olvidarse de su misión?, ¿en serio le importaba tanto como para olvidarse de los Yokais?, abrió los ojos, dispuesto a darle esa manzana al chico y estuvo a punto de hacer que la mordiera, aun si debía obligarlo, pero el chico despertó y le sonrió, mientras negaba.

—Si falta a su misión…no es el Abeno Haruitsuki-san, que tanto me gusta —, susurró apenas, para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

Abeno se quedó mudo, ¿Ashiya le dijo que le gustaba?, miro a Peludito y vio que el pequeño lo veía con algo de picardía. Luego recordó las palabras y la sonrisa del chico, y se sonrojo, su corazón pálpito con fuerza y al fin lo entendió. Ashiya Hanae le gustaba, ese chico se las había arreglado para enamorarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar su trabajo como exorcista. Miro con alivio que el clima había cambiado, y para su suerte, era verano. Envolvió al chico de manera que nadie lo viera, ese era un honor que solo le pertenecería, y lo llevo a cuestas. Tomo la bolsa que había traído, junto con la mochila y ropa del chico. Salió de la cueva, junto con Peludito y caminaron ambos, hasta salir al fin, de aquel gran bosque.

A lo lejos vio al señor Shino y a Manjiro, los cuales se preocuparon al ver el estado del peli azul.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —, Manjiro se les acercó con preocupación.

—Resulta que Ashiya estaba enfermo y no me dijo nada, solo les vengo a dejar la manzana, debo llevarlo a casa —, miro al pequeño señor Shino, y le dio la manzana —. Aquí tiene, espero y logre hacer lo que necesita. —Le dijo serio.

—¡LA ENCONTRASTE! —, grito emocionado el diminuto Yokai, mientras agarraba con mucho trabajo aquella manzana —. Ahora mismo me la comeré, así ya podré cuidar de mi amada Nana —, miraba con emoción el fruto —. Muchas gracias, Abeno-dono, espero que Ashiya-dono se mejore —, le dijo sonriente.

Después de aquello, el señor Shino se despidió, tanto de Abeno, como de Manjiro.

Manjiro por su parte, solo se dedicó a mirar a los jóvenes con algo de preocupación, Ashiya parecía muy enfermo, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa, tu puedes llevar a ese niño a su casa, porque se ve que ese resfriado no sedera con mucha facilidad. —, le dijo aquel señor.

Abeno se despidió y comenzó a caminar a la pared más cercana, lugar donde invoco a la Mononokean.

Entro con mucho trabajo, y cuando al fin estuvo dentro, fue la misma Mononokean, la que lo bombardeo de preguntas, las cuales no respondió hasta acomodar al chico y ponerle en la frente un paño húmedo, incluso se encargó de poner su ropa a secar, solamente esperaba que despertara pronto y que le bajara aquella fiebre.

— ¿Qué le paso a Ashiya? (°-°)

—Abeno leyó aquella pregunta del pergamino que colgaba cerca de aquella campana —. Pasa que estaba enfermo y no me dijo nada —, respondió con calma, mientras acariciaba los azules cabellos del chico —. Espero que se recuperé pronto —, susurró casi inaudible.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la Mononokean y Peludito, quienes eran fieles testigos de aquella simple y discreta confesión.

—Si quieres puedo hacer como que no están para hacer cursilerías (¬/¬)

—Abeno se sonrojo al leer aquello —. No sé de qué hablas —, le dijo apenado.

—Sí que lo sabes, a ti te gusta Ashiya 8(^w^)8

—El rubio se sonrojo aún más, detestando como la Mononokean lo conocía a la perfección —. Puede ser —, le dijo.

—Una vez más hizo sonar la campanita — ¡Lo sabía! (^0^)7

Abeno solo se dedicó a mirar al chico, después de todo, la Mononokean y hasta el mismo Peludito ya sabían de sus sentimientos, ahora solo quedaba decirle a aquel infantil chico que lo traía loco.

 **~.o0o.~**

Por fin logro abrir sus ojos, aunque lo hizo con mucho trabajo. Lo primero que vio fue una dorada mirada que tanto le gustaba, y al ver tan cerca a su jefe, no supo si estaba sonrojado por la fiebre o por la cercanía del rubio, opto por la segunda, y más porque recordó vagamente que se había confesado de una manera muy tonta.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas —, le dijo serio —. Hay algo que debemos hablar.

Ashiya se puso nervioso, más por la seriedad con la que Abeno lo miraba, tal vez estaba enojado, o asqueado por aquella confesión. ¿Y si lo despedía por eso?, ¿y si lo alejaba?, no pudo evitarlo y algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —, preguntó preocupado.

—El peli azul lo miro con tristeza —. Es que quieres alejarme por mi tonta confesión, pero no quiero que hagas eso, prometo no volver a decir nada al respecto y olvidar lo que siento —, le dijo con rapidez, en verdad esperaba que el rubio se apiadara de su persona.

Sus dorados ojos solamente observaban al llorón frente a él, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que llore de esa manera. Sabía perfectamente que hablar no le serviría para nada, porque ya conocía la histeria del chico, así que se le acercó e hizo lo que quería hacer desde que vio aquella sonrojada cara y esos hinchados labios.

Lo beso, para sorpresa de ambos. Y aun con la confusión y los lloriqueos del chico, Ashiya estaba colaborando con aquel beso. Para cuando se separaron, ambos se miraban, Hanae con intriga y Abeno con una pizca de burla y alegría.

—Sí pensabas que no me gustabas, estabas equivocado, aunque de una vez te digo, soy muy posesivo con lo mío y lo sabes muy bien, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio, Hanae? —, le pregunto sonrojado.

—El peli azul se sonrojo aún más, pero eso no le impidió sonreír de oreja a oreja —. Sí.

Ambos se abrazaron, no tenían prisa, después de todo, no había prisa, ambos eran jóvenes y acababan de conocer lo que era el amor, aún tenían toda una vida para experimentar aquel hermoso sentimiento.

— ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de cuanto se amaban! (*¬*)

Peludito solo asintió con los ojos cerrados. Y ahora, tanto él y la Mononokean podían ver a sus amigos, felices, al menos, más de lo que ya eran. Y aunque lo habían prometido, no podían evitar ver con emoción a ese par de tortolos, especialmente porque el protector Abeno, estaba cuidando del apenado Ashiya, el cual, aún tenía algo de fiebre. Bendito aquel día, porque aquello solo era gracias a un día de fiebre.

 **FIN ɞ°~**


End file.
